


Let Me Make My Mark On You

by RedLeaderDemon



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But then it's sad, Hhhhhh, I hate myself, It's cute at first, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Very Sad-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderDemon/pseuds/RedLeaderDemon
Summary: Tom and Tord love each other dearly, or do they?





	1. Let Me Treat You Right Like A Lover

A groan left the Brit’s lips as the evil rays of morning sun his his digital eyes, rolling over and hiding his face in the other man’s chest, circling his arms around him. The Norske slowly opened his eyes, well, eye, he lost the right one in a robot crash all those years ago, when he and Tom were enemies. Who knew later in their life they would be lover’s? He reached his hand up, running the cool red metal through Tom’s hair. “It’s morning, my dear, time to get up..”

“I dun wanna-” The smaller male whined, pushing his face into Tord’s chest. “The sun is evil-” Tord snickers at Tom’s comment, sitting up despite Tom’s feeble attempts to keep him down. He lifted the Brit up, kissing his cheek softly. “TTtoooorrrdddd-”

“Tom, we need to work. It’s time to have a shower and get dressed.” Tom groaned but obliged, Tord adjusting his grip so his arms were under his back and knees, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. After stripping them both from their boxers, Tord turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, Tom holding onto Tord and pulling himself up high enough to kiss his cheek, pulling a smile onto the commie’s face.

“I love you, Commie~”

“I love you too, Jehovah’s Witness.” Tom snickered at that, Tord stepping into the water and setting Tom down, purring softly like a cat at the nice, hot water. Shaking his hair out and getting it wet, Tord grabbed the shampoo as Tom did the same, making sure the strands were thoroughly soaked before Tord attacked his hair with shampoo, rubbing it in furiously, getting a yelp in return.

“T-Tord!” Tom grabbed at Tord’s writs, making him stop. “T-Too rough-” Tord smirked, leaning his face closer to Tom’s.

“I thought you liked it rough…~” Tom’s face went red with embarrassment, letting go of his wrist.

“I do, but Steve doesn’t like it-” Tord chuckles as he shook his head, gently coming his fingers through Tom’s hair, which Tom had named Steve for some reason still unknown to Tord, being gentle this time. Tom purred lovingly at the change of pace, leaning into Tord’s touch gleefully, both of the males smiling as they cleaned each other. 

When they were finished with their shower, Tord turned it off, getting towels for the both of them, Tom shivering as the air chilled the water that clung to his skin. Tom grabbed the towel that Tord held out to him, quickly drying off to he could get off the cold layer that coated him off, then wrapped up his long hair in the towel, smiling at Tord. The Norwegian chuckled, shaking his hair out before drying off, wrapping his hair up the same way Tom did, heading into the bedroom, the Brit sticking close by. “Hey, Tord?”

“Yes, my love?” Tord asked, getting out clothes for both of them and giving Tom his typical uniform, starting to pull on his boxers followed by the red sweater and the skinny jeans that went under his army overcoat.

“Well, I was wondering if you were willing to go out on a date with me. It is our anniversary, after all.” Tord grinned at that, pulling on his overcoat and pulling the belt through the belt loops, Tom having started getting on his dress pants and button-up shirt, putting the little buttons through the holes.

“Of course!~ I was gonna ask you the same thing later today.” Tom grinned happily, making sure his visor was good and working before pulling on his navy blue vest, fastening the larger buttons on that, Tord making sure his eyepatch was in place with the help of a mirror. “After work, it’s your choice where we go, I chose last time.” Tom nods, pulling on his checkered vans before bringing Tord his thigh-high boots, Tord grinning and tugging them on.

“Let’s get to work then, ya sexy bastard, maybe we could have fun during lunch..~” Tord grinned and pecked his lips teasingly, Tom reaching up and grabbing his cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss, a thin line of green pixels indicating that he had his eyes closed, Tord closing his eyes as well, enjoying the kiss of his dear lover.


	2. Let Me Treat You Wrong Like A Sinner

Tom patiently waited for Tord outside the base, having changed his clothes to his casual thing of a blue hoodie and black sweatpants, still wearing his checkered vans and visor. Tord soon came out wearing a red flannel button up over a white tee shirt and black skinny jeans torn at the knees, his hair tied back into a ponytail to hide his horns, as well as putting on his partial mask to hide his scars and missing eye. Tom looked him over, blushing faintly, god, he felt under dressed even with that.

“Ya like what you see, Thomas?~” The Norske teased once he saw Tom’s look, sliding an arm around his shoulder, the Brit chuckling softly.

“I’m severely under-dressed, aren’t I?” He asked, trying to dismiss the red dusting on his cheeks. Tord shrugged, leading him off to the cliffs that bordered three-fourths of the base, many-jointed silver bodies swarming the top rip, a couple detaching from the swarm and flying down to the two gay men. “We taking the Hawks to town?”

“Nah, only to the top. Easier to use the teleportation device up there, better signal and all.” The giant 8-foot metal wasps landed in front of them, one moving over to Tom and patting him with it’s feelers, getting a little giggle out of him. “You sure you don’t want to try out what I made to replace the visor for when we go out and stuff?”

“I’ll be fine, love, the Resistance barely recognizes me with this on.” Tord gave a nod, helping Tom onto one of the Hawks before getting onto the other. He would be on the same one as Tom, but their combined weight would exceed the limit for the wasps, since their original purpose was to only paralyze the acromantula pet he had, not carry it. But they proved a excellent defense, paralyzing all invaders and bringing them to the cells to be administered the antidote, otherwise be paralyzed forever.

The hawks carried them up to the cliff top, which housed the airways for the airforce and the firing range. Tord did this purposefully, do get the soldiers used to the giant wasps that patrolled the base. Tord hopped off the wasp, helping his love off of the one he was on, holding his hand as he teleported them to the town they used to live in. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah- It’s nice to be here again- I wonder if my favorite bar is open-” Tord laughed, nuzzling his cheek, making sure he had gloves on.

“Don’t get distracted from our date, hun-” Tom chuckles, gripping his hand and started to head off.

“This way!~” He purred out, Tord stumbling after him with a laugh. “And don’t worry, I can get drunk later~” Gaining a chuckle out out of the Norske, the two lovers headed down to a German restaurant.

“Marikkas? How did you know that was my favorite?~” Tord purred out, nipping at his ear playfully, Tom chuckling.

“I’ve been dating your for 4 years, Tord, I’m sure I would know by now, silly~” Tom pulled him into the restaurant, the hostess taking them to a reserved table outside, Tom happily sat down, Tord sitting across from him. The hostess assured them the waiter will be there soon, Tom nodding and glancing at the menu. Tord already knew what he wanted, having been here countless times before, but Tom needed some time.

~+~

Tom happily dug into his wurst dinner, Tord chuckling at him. Both of them had gotten the same dinner, a three wurst plate with curly fires. But Tord was more adventurous with his selection, knackwurst, cheddarwurst, and pepperwurst, while Tom kept it basic with bratwurst, mettwurst, and kielbasa. “Ya sure you don’t want to try some of mine, love?” Tom shook his head, he was pretty happy with his choices, besides, he didn’t want to take food from Tord’s plate. Tord shrugged, finishing off his food, grabbing his mug of beer to help wash it down. Tom didn’t know Tord as a drinker, but he did know Tord was very serious about his Viking heritage.

“You gonna drink all of that by yourself?” Tom asked, raising a brow at the rather large mug. Tord chuckles, offering it to him, the Brit happily grabbing it and chugging some of it down.

“H-Hey, not all of it!-” Tord made a grab for it, Tom pulling it out of reach, sticking his tongue out childishly as he snickered.

“I’m only having half of it~ That way we’re equal~” Tord sighs, but smiled, letting Tom have his share, taking it back afterwards and finishing it off. He then got up, a hand going into his pocket.

“Tom, we’ve been together for 4 years, I want to take it further..” Tom’s eyes went wide as Tord went down on one knee, pulling out a little box with a ring. “Will you marry me, Thomas, meg elskede?” Tom was speechless, he didn’t know what to say, instincts making him nod. Tord smiled happily and stood up, pecking his lips as he slid the ring onto his finger. “It’s blue topaz, your favorite..” Tord said softly, a faint smile on his lips, pulling Tord down into a deep kiss to keep Tord distracted by the men that were coming up behind him.

“I love you, my dear..” The men grabbed Tord and pulled him away from Tom, the Norske letting out a yelp, trying to twist around to see his attackers. One put him in handcuffs while the other restrained him, sliding a collar-like device around his neck, and just in time, for the demon horns and tail that were starting to sprout from the Red Leader’s body retracted, keeping his demon form under lock and key.

“Tom!- Help me!” Tom only stared with a deadpan expression, going forward and ripping the mask from his face and the scrunchy from his hair, his horns flipping up. With the mask removed, it showed Tord’s true face, scarred and ugly, and empty eye socket stained with blood that was left of his right eye, wounds delivered by Tom, indirectly, but still Tom was their cause.

“Why should I help someone as disgusting as you? Horrible communistic war criminal.” The Brit hissed, Tord’s eyes widening as tears formed, starting to get dragged away. “I wish the electric chair was still legal!” He called out to him.

“Tom, please, help me! I love y!-” Tord was shoved roughly into the car, the door slamming shut. He threw himself against the door, screaming for Tom as he was driven away, Tom looking down at the ring on his finger, taking it off and was about to throw it away, but.. He hesitated. It was beautiful, and real.. He put it away in his pocket for now before heading off to the bar, wanting to drink himself unconscious in celebration of a wonderful victory.

What a wonderful day is today.


	3. Let Me Treat You To A Drink Among The Devil’s Hunters

***WARNING* SENSITIVE CONTENT REGARDING SUICIDE**  
Tom laid on his bed, staring up at the rundown ceiling of his old apartment. He was surprised the building was still up, if a bit rundown and collapsed from attacks by T- Red Leader. He groaned, sitting up. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tor- Or calling him Tord.. There was something wrong with him, there had to be, but who could he tell? Who could he ask? He saw Tord in his dreams, when he was drunk, the sick bastard had wiggled his was into every crook and cranny in his mind, nowhere to hide from him.

But Tord truly cared about him. He slowly took out the ring of blue topaz from his pocket, turning it over in his hand. It was engraved on the inside, the words ‘Elsker For Alltid’ in cursive, almost invisible to the eye. It meant Love Forever in Norwegian, Tord’s native language, he liked it when he spoke it.. He slid the ring onto his finger before grabbing a bottle of vodka by his bed, starting to down it. This was how he dealt with the pain: drowning it in bottle after bottle of alcohol until he passed out, only to have dreams about him.

About how loving they were to each other

About how many times he truly thought he loved Tord, only to shove it back to focus on his mission, to fake his love to kill Tord. Oh, how he wished he didn’t shove it away, so he could disconnect himself from the Resistance and love Tord, ruling by his side. But the damage had been done, Tord was killed by a bullet to the head. At least it was a quick death, the pain in his heart was quenched by the sweet release of de- Tom stopped, looking down at the bottle in his hand. Maybe the only way out of his misery was death.

He slowly got up, going over to the door and locking it, going over to his closet and rummaging through it. “Where are you, old friend..” He mumbled, soon pulling out a rope already tied into a noose. A younger self has made his, for when an older him got tired of all the drinking and being a grump. He looked for a place to tie it too, deciding on a beam by his bed, climbing onto it to reach it. There was a knock at the door, but he ignored it, fitting his head through the loop and stepping off the bed, happy tears running down his face as he felt the rope dig into his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen, his eyes closing.

_When Tom opened his eyes, he stood before a door. He looked around, there was a black nothingness around him, the only things here were him and the door. He stepped forward and reached out to touch the door handle, but snapped it back, the metal was burning hot to the touch. He frowned, where was he? Oh right, this must be hell. He deserved to be here anyway. He grabbed the door knob, twisting it, and flinging the door open, met with intense heat._

The door crashed down, Edd sprawling onto the ground, but at the sight of Tom he scrambled to his feet, grabbing a knife and cutting him loose, Tom’s limp body falling to the ground with a heavy thud. “Matt, hurry!”

_“Welcome to Hell.” The demon mused at the sight of Tom, gesturing for him to step through. “Most don’t open that door so willingly these days, it’s sad, really. The Queen does enjoying the company, despite a hatred for your kind.” Tom slowly nodded, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. It was much cooler once past the door, surprisingly enough, as if it were a test. “Ooooo, and a polite little human as well!” The demon clapped joyfully, making her way over to Tom, her overall appearance goat-like._

Matt rushed into the room as Edd cut the rope off of Tom’s neck, Matt immediately going to CPR, trying to save his friend. “Call the ambulance, Edd-” He nods, scrambling for his phone and dialing 999.

“Yes, I need an ambulance at-”

_“Do you know where Tord Larsin is..?” He asked quietly, looking up at her as she looked the Brit over._

_“Oh, The Queen’s friend? Of course!~ I was supposed to take you to her anyway-” She grabbed Tom and took to the air, Tom giving out a yelp, clinging to the demon that was 4 times his size for dear life._

The ambulance soon arrived, the paramedics grabbing Tom and getting him onto a gurney, wheeling him off to the ambulance and getting him attached to an oxygen tank, Edd and Matt following them with worried and concerned looks on their faces.

_The demon soon landed in front of a palace made of blood-red crystal. “Go on inside, don’t want to keep her waiting, do we?” The demon flew off, Tom swallowing a lump in his throat before progressing into the palace, two skeletal cats with invisible flesh engulfed in flames flanking Tom and leading him to the throne room._

_“The queen awaits you, Thomas~”_

The ambulance rushed to the hospital, the ride being a bit bumpy from the not well-cared-for asphalt, the driver not minding, more worried about Tom at the moment then the additional passengers in the big truck.

_Tom slowly pushed open the throne room, revealing Tord and a young-ish girl wearing revealing clothing and had ginger-orange hair up in a two horns, but shorter than Tord’s. The two turned towards Tom as he stared, not at the girl, but at Tord. His hand went for the ring on his finger, fiddling with it nervously. The girl was familiar, then her name dawned on her. She was an ally of Tord’s, and her name was Raevyn.. “Tord..? Raevyn..?”_

_The girl grinned. “So, what did I tell ya, I knew he would come for you. But my name her is Chilly Satan, Thomas. This hell isn’t familiar to you, is it?” Tom slowly nodded, movingly closer, reaching out to Tord, but was met with an invisible barrier that was slowly but surely pushing him back._

_“Tord!”_

Tom was in the emergency room, the doctors using the defibrillator to try to calm his erratically beating heart, it was trying to keep him alive by endangering him. On accident, of course.

_Tord ran forward, grabbing onto Tom and trying to pull him back. “No, don’t leave me again!” Tom was torn from his grip and flung back, back to the door, back to.._

..The world of the living..

Tom snapped awake, sitting up and grabbing onto the nearby Edd. “How could you! Wh-Why didn’t you let me die!” Edd hugged him, biting his lip.

“I care about you, Tom-”

“And he cared about me! Despite what I’ve done to him, he loved me to death, and look what I did to him!” Tom started to sob in Edd’s arm, Edd gently rubbing his back. “I-I saw him, Edd.. I could’ve been with him..”

“Tom.. It’s okay..” Tom looked up at him, shifting to his monster form, the doctors and nurses staring in fear.

“Edd, can you do me a favor..?”

“Wh-What is it, Tom?” He looked worried.

“I’ve always loved you and Matt.. So.. Please don’t take this personally..” He ripped his claws through his throat, purple blood gushing everywhere as the nurses screamed, as well as Matt, Edd staring in horror as his friend died a horrible, self-inflicted death in front of his eyes.

_Tom was at the door again. Not the one from the void, but the one from the throne room. He opened the door, a smile on his face as he saw Tord and Chilly, but frowned when he realized Tord was crying in Chilly’s arms. “T-Tord!” Tord immediately looked up, running at his love and tackling him to the ground, kissing him deeply. Tom yelped, but held him close, kissing back, the gay men kissing and sobbing, Chilly watching with a smile._

_“You came back!”_

__

__

_“Of course I did, I regret everything I’ve done to you-”_

__

__

_“Elsker For Alltid?” Tom nodded and held up the ring._

__

__

_“Elsker For Alltid..~”_


End file.
